


I think I’m falling for you

by SunshineOwls



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), Witchsona Twitter
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Songfic, Witchsona Twitter - Freeform, absolutely pure, hi this is for all the angst I’ve been making, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineOwls/pseuds/SunshineOwls
Summary: The time finny and Wednesday spent together was truely magicalHow finny and Wednesday met and got togetherSong is: Fallin for you by colbie calliat
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Finny Spectors, finnday
Kudos: 2





	I think I’m falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii and hi to you too Ana, yea I see you 
> 
> ANYWAYS enjoy the fluff!!!

I don’t know but, I think I may be falling for you

*flashback*  
Finny followed Wednesday as they climbed up the ladder in detention all the way to the roof. They had just found the room of secret doors and were exploring. They weren’t expecting the view from hexside to be this beautiful, especially since it was the boiling isles. “Wow” finny gasped looking around all the isel as the sun was in set and the orange tinted trees. 

Wednesday fully climbing up next crawling over to where finny sat gazing out onto the isles. “Wow…you can see everything!!” Wednesday exclaimed leaning out to see more. Finny giggled at Wednesday “you can even see the grudgby field and their practice too! Ah and the beast keeping stable!” Finny giggled listening to Wednesday ramble more, finny wasn’t sure why but she loved to hear Wednesday ramble on about the little things.

“We should come up here all the time!” Finny cut back into reality hearing that last sentence sputtering “ye…yea!!” She agreed quickly wanting to spend more time with Wednesday blushing hard turning away. …And that was when finny knew she had fallen hard.

Dropping so quickly maybe I should keep this to myself, waiting till I know you better

They stay up on that roof for hours, the start of the both of them crushing hard for each other, blushing messes… they have millions of tiny moments on that roof that day, it was just the two of them giggling talking and enjoying being together. Which made them both smile and grin wanting to spend every second together from then on..

I am trying not to tell you…but I want to so scared of what youll say and so im hiding what im feeling but im tired of holding this inside my head

There finny was, finally sober after molly's party, standing in the woord waiting for the bluenette to arrive. She was finally going to do it, she was finally going to tell wednesday how she felt in her favorite spot in all the woods! She was hoping she'd love the view she had found accidentally when very young. But she was also scared of being rejected, never being able to see her little moth again. She was suddenly yanked out of her thoughts as said ‘little moth’ appeared outside the house next to her.

“Hey..wanna go for a walk to get some fresh air?”

Wednesday looked to finny with excitement “Absolutely! Take me to your spot-... yea!” wednesday almost slipped up and called her love that wouldve been the death of her.

They were finally there just her and me and me and her. My wings around her finally wanted to do that forever and hide and cuddling forever. Gazing off the cliff in the moonlight with little orbs of light surrounding them it was absolutely the perfect moment to with her sitting there in the moonlight unbemost to finny staring adoringly at her both sharing the same feelings they have been hiding for months. It was almost perfect too until..

I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya I don't know what to do… I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life And now I found ya, I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
Finny looked down eyes meeting the bluenettes as she mustered up the courage to spill everything shes been thinking of for the past few months and well their whole lives.  
I'm fallin' for you  
“Hey wendy… can i tell you something?” finny was hoping wednesday woul;dnt pick up ont he sudden nervousness but those golden eyes did notice and now shone with worry. “Yea? Whats up? Is everything okay finn?” wednesday titled her head slightly “”I...I think so? Uh but promise you wont hate me if i say this…” finny closed her eyes not being able to look in those piercing golden eyes that now filled with more worry. After calming wednesday down and her profusely exclaiming she could never finny leaned in closer to wednesday “Well… i.. Its just i” wednesdays eyes widened and finny swore they bore into her soul bearing herself for rejection. “Alright i..i just.. I think im..” finny breathed leaning closer than before making wednesday blush leaning back in surprise at the sudden movement touching the tree. And unsurprisingly a ghastly skeletal hand popped up from the tree scaring them both and ruining that perfect moment. “What the fu..”.

“Ill tell her someday. Just not right now. Maybe its too soon...Ill just have to feel this way for a while.”

As I'm standing here, And you hold my hand Pull me towards youAnd we start to dance...All around us I see nobody... Here in silence it's just you and me

It was month and months later and the Autumn Equinox was that night and here her and wednesday were giggling eating the snack wednesday stole from the food table. All alone just the two of them, was now the perfect time?

I am trying not to tell you, But I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head….

It was getting exhausting for both of them to keep it in this long, both were absolutely enamored and in love with eachother practically everyone knew Ana, Alba, Sota.. it was very very obvious between hem. They were dying for these two to get together already so theyd stop dancing around each other.

I've been waiting all my life And now I found ya, I don't know what to do

As they stared at eachother in the moonlight filled room, no chances of being interrupted now was the perfect chance. Until wednesday started flirting and finny lost all thoughts.  
“I think it was hot when you flew in on your staff tonight” wednesday blurted about after they both were reminiscing the spectacle finny put on to impress wednesday. Finny squeaked the bag of chips she was holding popped open startlin them both ever more embarrassed than before. “Y..yea i was..actually trying to impress you though..” finny muttered not meeting her gaze. The bluenette grabbed finys hand finny continuing to look at her hands as wednesday says “I already do think your cool finny! I really do love everything about you and like i said before… I totally did swoon when i saw you enter on your staff, i mean hell! You did so much, you even had fireflies.. And you did it all for me..” “ i did…” finny said finally meeting her gaze smiling softly. She was totally head over heels for this girl, in over her head.

I think I'm fallin' for you

Wednesday then got up extending her hand towards finny. “Uhm.. what do you say..we dance miss Spector?” wednesday smiled widely. Finny accepted grasping wednesdays hand in her own not wanting to forget that warm feeling and wanting to never let go. They start to sway making small talk  
“I hope ive been a good date to this dance miss finny?” wednesday questioned finny as she quipped back “Id say you've been an incredible date miss wednesday”. As they flirted it became more andmore obvious how much they loved eachother. They were swaying with each other, wednesday dipping finny giggling them so in the moment forgetting all the noise their classmates were making in the hallway the distant noise of music becoming more muffled by the second.

Oh, I just can't take it My heart is racing The emotions keep spilling out

“Can i kiss you” finny asked suddenly  
Wednesday breathed a breath she never knew she was holding in. “Now whos being the charmer…” she breathed leaning in a bit towards finny  
“Sh..shut up” squeaked finny as finally the two leaned in sharing their first kiss giggling as they pulled away filed with joy. Finnys wings fluttered in joy as they both say “Im so ridiculously in love with you…” 

I'm fallin' for you

*TIME SKIP*

Wednesday watched from the porcelain balcony, watching as her lover fled from her and her alone in the moonlight of the garden. Her own pink haired lover, her other half stopping to turn around to stare at her for a moment heartbroken and crying turning away once more as she saw wednesdays dark face fleeing. Wednesday broke that night she fell to the floor sobbing that it was her own fault and hers alone.

Her love, her light her little birdy… had left her all alone

Ohh, I'm fallin' for you

**Author's Note:**

> Aha aha ;-;
> 
> This is me and finnys characters from witchsona twitter  
> Wednesday- @itswednesdaymydods  
> Finny belongs to - @Finnys_Spectors


End file.
